Rain
by hikari el
Summary: Kupikir saat hujan, aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Tapi hujan mempertemukanku denganmu, kamu yang membuatku tersenyum." hikariHARUNO13 ganti penname jadi Nozomu Hikari. Fic ini sebagai pelepas untuk fic hikari yang belum kelar.
1. Prolog

_**Jang jang! hikari datang lagi!  
eit eit, jangan lemparin hikari pake tomat dulu! ini fic sasusaku hikari yang baru. maaf yang lagi nunggu 'What Happened in Tokyo'. mungkin kalian kesel sama hikari yang ga apdet-apdet fic itu karena file-nya hilang di kompie hikari, jadi hikari lagi berusaha mengingat-ingat sampe mana hikari nulis ceritanya -ga tau diri-.**_

_**nah, selagi menunggu fic hikari yang belum apdet, hikari buat fic sasusaku baru niih! sebenarnya hikari sempat mogok bikin fic sasusaku karena lagi ngambek sama masashi-sensei. tapi sekarang lupain deh! plis enjoy!!**_

* * *

**RAIN**

_Author : Nozomu Hikari (dulu hikariHARUNO13)  
Pairing : sasusaku (mungkin bakal nambah, tapi ga tau)  
Disclaimer : kalo saya empunya NARUTO, saya nggak bakalan bikin fic dan tidak akan mengizinkan naruto mendekati sakura!_

"**Jangan lari!"**  
_"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku?"  
_**"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu!"  
**_"Apa pentingnya aku bagimu?"  
_**"Lihat aku!"  
**_"Apa urusanmu? Aku melakukan apa yang kumau."  
_**"Apa kau merasa lengkap ketika sudah selesai melakukannya?"  
**_"Jangan sentuh!"  
_**"Kumohon... Kau harus mengerti."  
**_"Aku hanya ingin tidak ada orang yang menderita karena aku."  
_**"Aku... muak dengan diriku!"  
**_"Bisakah...kau pergi?"_  
**"Senyum tidak akan menguras tenagamu, kan?"**  
_"Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa?"_  
**"Aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu."  
**_"Aku senang jika ini disebut takdir."_  
**"Tidak perlu malu menangis di depanku."  
**_"Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir kalau langit itu begitu mendung?"  
_**"Jangan pesimis begitu dong! Gelap juga bisa jadi terang."  
**_"Kau terlalu sering bermimpi."_  
**"Aku suka hujan. Bukankah hujan yang mempertemukan kita?"  
**_"Hujan membuka luka hati jadi semakin dalam."_

"**Karena setelah hujan selalu ada pelangi..."**

***

Orang itu memandang pemandangan di luar melewati jendela kamar yang memisahkan pandangannya dengan dunia luar. Dunia, bahkan dia mengatakannya dengan kata itu hanya untuk lingkungan di luar kamarnya. Itu karena lingkungannya terlalu aneh, terlalu asing baginya, terlalu luas. Maka ia mengatakannya sebagai dunia.

_Dunia yang dingin..._

Sore itu hujan. Gemericik air membentur kaca jendela sehingga menimbulkan bunyi khas. Orang itu masih memandang keluar jendela. Pandangannya kosong dan dingin. Saat ini, entah kenapa inderanya tidak berfungsi. Dia tidak mendengar apapun, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Rasanya kebas dan sunyi. Hanya satu yang selalu dirasakannya. Rasa sakit di dadanya yang menganga lebar. Hanya dia yang bisa merasakannya. Makanya dia tidak tahan lagi menanggung rasa sakit itu.

_Cukup! Aku sudah muak!_

Dia membuka jendelanya dan melangkah keluar, memijakkan kakinya di balkon yang tidak berpagar. Dia melihat ke bawah, menatap pantulan dirinya di genangan air di tanah. Ya, sekaranglah saatnya untuk menyelesaikan rasa sakitnya yang menyiksa. Maka hilang sudah penyesalan, sakit hati, dan rasa bersalahnya saat ini. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang tersakiti olehnya. Orangtuanya, adiknya, teman-temannya, gurunya, kekasihnya dan orang yang dicintainya.

Orang yang dicintainya... Bajingan sekali, bukan? Sementara dia masih mempunyai kekasih namun hatinya terpaku pada orang lain.

Orang itu menghirup udara pelan-pelan. Hatinya makin perih saat wangi hujan tercium olehnya. Lalu kakinya maju selangkah.

_Dingin..._

_

* * *

_

_**hyahaha, baru prolog niih! tapi saya mengharapkan review (jika berkenan).**_

_**kenapa jadi formal begini??!!**_


	2. Decision

**_waah, ternyata chapter 1 apdet lebih cepat dari perkiraan! yey yey!  
memang dikit sih, tapi kupikir untuk chap 1, ga perlu terlalu banyak. selamat membaca minna!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Decision**

_Author : Nozomu Hikari  
Pairing : SasuSaku (mungkin bakal ada pairing lain, tapi belum kepikiran)  
Disclaimer : ooh, andai saja aku ini empunya naruto!! sayangnya bukan...  
Warning : sakura maybe is OOC so please, if you don't like it... just don't read it!_

_***_

_***_

_***  
_

Hujan turun sangat deras hari itu. Sakura sibuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk pergi bersama ayahnya. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke SMA Benibara dan SMA Fuuma. Sakura ingin melihat hasil ujian masuk masing-masing SMA yang sekarang diumumkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sakura memang mengikuti ujian masuk di kedua SMA, mengikuti saran orangtuanya yang khawatir kalau Sakura tidak diterima di satu SMA. Padahal Sakura sendiri merasa biasa-biasa saja akan hal itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa tidak akan diterima oleh SMA manapun. Sikapnya ini bukan karena dia sombong tapi Sakura memang cuek pada kehidupannya sendiri.

"Ini menentukan masa depanmu! Seharusnya kau tau itu sebagai anak pertama yang akan menjadi contoh bagi adik-adikmu," Begitu kata ayah Sakura padanya. Beberapa kali kata-kata itu berputar di kepalanya. Sakura bukan anak kecil yang harus didikte seperti itu terus menerus. Dia tau akan kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak, dia juga tau tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak dari ketiga adiknya. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat dari kata-kata yang terlalu menekan dan membebaninya. Ayah dan ibunya memang tidak sekaku itu, hanya saja terkadang mereka sangat menyebalkan jika sudah mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'dewasa', 'tanggung jawab' dan 'contoh'.

"Yuuta! Jangan ambil kertas itu!" bentak Sakura saat adiknya yang paling kecil berlari sambil mengayun-ayunkan kertas milik Sakura. Sakura menggeram kesal sambil berlari menuju Yuuta. Memang percuma Yuuta berlari sekencang apapun karena langkah Sakura yang lebih lebar darinya. Sakura menarik kerah bagian belakang Yuuta sehingga Yuuta tertarik ke belakang.

"Akh! Lepaskan!" erang Yuuta sambil meronta-ronta. Sakura maju selangkah lalu mengambil kertas dari tangan Yuuta dengan mudah. Dia mendorong tubuh Yuuta dan membiarkannya mencaci maki dirinya.

"Sakura, sarapan dulu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah tanpa sarapan terlebih dulu," kata ibu Sakura. Dia terlihat tidak menghiraukan Yuuta yang merengek soal kakaknya yang mendorongnya terlalu keras (menurutnya) tadi. Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu segera duduk dan memakan makanan bagiannya.

"Onee-chan, aku boleh pinjam _recorder_? Punyaku masih dibersihkan," ujar Yumi, adik perempuan Sakura sebelum Yuuta.

"Hah? Kau tau kalau aku tidak akan meminjamkannya, kan?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap sinis adiknya. Tapi setelah dia menatap tatapan ibunya, Sakura langsung mengubah kata-katanya, "Ya, kau boleh pinjam tapi jangan sampai kotor dan lecet!"

"_Aye aye_, _mam_!" sahut Yumi. Sakura dengan lahap memakan semua jatahnya lalu dia menaruh sumpitnya asal-asalan.

"Astaga, aku tidak suka sarapan," keluhnya. Ibunya menatap Sakura dan tempat sarapannya yang sudah kosong bergantian. Lalu wajahnya merengut.

"Katakan itu kalau sarapanmu belum habis."

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya ayahnya dari luar rumah. Sakura bergegas, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ayahnya. Ayahnya memberikannya helm lalu menstarter motor. Sakura duduk di belakang ayahnya lalu melambai pelan ke arah ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan ibunya sambil melambai.

"Bawa kue ya?!" teriak Yuuta dari dalam rumah. Sakura hanya melambai pelan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Yuuta. Dia menggenggam baju ayahnya saat motor mulai berjalan. Sesekali Sakura memegang pinggiran helmnya yang memang agak longgar di kepalanya. Poninya yang sudah panjang menutupi pandangannya.

"Cepat turun, Sakura," kata ayahnya. Sakura mendongak dan melihat bangunan SMA Fuuma menjulang di depannya. Sakura melompat turun lalu melepaskan helmnya. Dia memberikan helm itu pada ayahnya lalu berjalan-jalan, melihat-lihat pemandangan SMA itu. "Ayo, kita ke papan pengumumannya!"

Sakura tersenyum. Pikirannya memang sama dengan pikiran ayahnya. Dia memang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di sini. Sakura hanya perlu melihat pengumuman ujian masuk di kedua SMA lalu memutuskan mau masuk SMA mana, itu saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan, mencari-cari tempat di mana pengumuman itu ditempel. Akhirnya ayah Sakura menemukan papan pengumuman itu. Mata Sakura menjelajahi lembaran pengumuman itu namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan namanya.

"Tidak ada namaku. Sekarang kita ke SMA Benibara."

"Tunggu, nona muda," cegah ayahnya sambil menarik Sakura kembali. "Namamu ada di sini." Sakura menoleh dan melihat namanya yang ditunjuk ayahnya. Sakura memandang nama di papan pengumuman itu lama sekali lalu menoleh ke ayahnya.

"Wah, ternyata ada."

"Jangan memasang muka seperti orang bodoh! Sekarang kita ke SMA Benibara!" Maka mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir, ayah Sakura menstarter motor lalu Sakura melompat dan memegang erat jaket ayahnya. Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di SMA Benibara. Mereka lagi-lagi mencari papan pengumuman hasil ujian masuk. Saat sudah ditemukan, mata Sakura menjelajah di atas kertas itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura lalu sekali lagi memastikan kalau namanya tidak tercantum di situ. "Tidak ada sama sekali. Kalau begitu, SMA―"

"Ada apa sih, dengan matamu?" Ayahnya sekali lagi menarik Sakura yang sudah akan pergi. Dia memaksa Sakura untuk melihat ke arah papan pengumuman sekali lagi, sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk ke arah kertas di depannya. "Itu namamu! Bisakah kau menghafal namamu sendiri?"

"Aku hafal!" elak Sakura saat dirinya sudah melihat namanya tercantum di kertas pengumuman itu. "Tapi waktu tadi kulihat, tidak ada namaku di sana."

"Tapi buktinya ada di sini! Makanya kutanya, matamu kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu?!" Ayahnya memang tidak punya ide kenapa putrinya terkadang bisa sangat cuek begini. Memang Sakura bukanlah orang yang terlalu cuek seperti ini, tapi kalau ini terus terjadi padanya, apakah itu akan berpengaruh pada masa depannya? Tentu saja iya!

Ayah Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang kau mau pilih apa? Benibara atau Fuuma?"

Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir bawah dan matanya menerawang ke atas. Jika dipikir-pikir, Fuuma letaknya memang lebih dekat dari rumahnya. Dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki atau naik bus jika mau. Benibara memang tidak terlalu jauh―dia hanya perlu naik bus dan turun di halte kedua―tapi sekolah ini memang adalah sekolah baru sehingga Sakura belum pernah mendengar kelebihan dari sekolah ini. Lain dengan Fuuma yang sudah terkenal bahkan menjadi SMA pilihan teman-teman Sakura. Padahal Sakura sendiri tidak punya keinginan untuk memilih Fuuma.

"Kalau menurut ayah, lebih baik kamu pilih Benibara," ujar ayah Sakura akhirnya karena putrinya sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. "Yah, tapi pilihan ada padamu."

Sakura sekali lagi berpikir. Lebih baik masuk sekolah yang terkenal namun tidak membangkitkan minatnya atau masuk sekolah baru yang membuatnya penasaran namun tidak jelas ketenarannya? Saat dia masih berpikir, dia melihat temannya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Sakura mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar, meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura keras. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura! Wah, kau masuk sini juga?" tanya Ino sambil menghambur pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ya, aku lulus ujian masuk. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga lulus," jawab Ino semangat. "Wah, akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi!"

Sakura terdiam lalu merenung. Dia belum memutuskan akan masuk Fuuma atau Benibara. Jadi mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan dia akan masuk Fuuma atau Benibara. Dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini temanku, Yamanaka Ino, dia juga bakal jadi teman sekelasku!" Ayah Sakura mendesah. Setidaknya dia tau sekolah mana yang dipilih putrinya. Akhirnya dia pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran.

* * *

**_nah, selesai! bener kan, pendek?  
tapi aku sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian yang sudah membaca fic-ku yang masih belum keliatan klimaksnya. aku harap dapat review yang sifatnya membangun sehingga hikari terpacu untuk membuat fic yang makin bagus!  
_**

**_aku ucapin makasih buat _Argi Kartika 'KoNan'_ dan _Chiwe-SasuSaku_. makasih buat kalian yang mau baca fic ini!!_**

**_sekarang klik tombol ijo di bawah ini..._**


End file.
